


The kick has a movie night

by SomeoneWillDieToday



Category: The Disasters - M.K. England
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, I think I'm funny ok, Movie Night, The Kick is an awesome ship, kind of a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWillDieToday/pseuds/SomeoneWillDieToday
Summary: Basically a movie night, but they never finish the movie.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	The kick has a movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This started out serious but turned crackfic very easily. On the bright side, this is most fun I've had while writing in a while. Enjoy!

“Come on!” Zee said, pulling on Nax’s arm. “They’re gonna start the movie without us”  
“I’m sure I bought popcorn last time we were restocking! It’s gotta be here!” Nax said, fumbling through the cabinets. He reached way into the back and pulled out 2 month old popcorn mix. He tossed it onto the pan he had put on the stove and waited 5 minutes for it to pop.  
They both ran down the hall of the ship and into Case’s quarters, where a movie was displayed on her screen. Case and Rion tossed them annoyed looks. Asra looked sort of zoned out.  
“What took you guys so long?” Case groaned, rolling over onto her back and sitting up.  
“Nax couldn’t find the popcorn.” Zee said. Nax held up the bowl of popcorn for all eyes to see. “What are we watching?”  
“Battlestar Galactica!” said Asra, who had apparently stopped zoning out.  
“That movie is, like, 100 years old.” Nax complained. “It barely even qualifies as a movie. Also, they don’t seem to know anything about spaceships, or space, or physics.”  
“Well, if you didn’t like it, you could’ve been around to choose it.” Case butted in. “Now, let’s start the movie!”  
It turns out that 2 month old popcorn isn’t very good to eat. It tasted dry and burnt and just all around bad. To Nax’s credit, he made it in 5 minutes, but against his credit, that meant that half of the kernels weren’t even popped. So, ten minutes into the movie, Rion paused it, made puppy dog eyes at Nax, and said, “Can you get pirate’s booty from the food stash?”  
“Sure,” said Nax, who was not immune to the puppy dog eyes. He got up from the room and went into the food stash and discovered that the pirate’s booty was 10 feet up for some reason, so he decided to climb the shelf. As he grabbed the pirates booty, he suddenly felt thin air underneath him, and he fell to the floor with a very loud thump. Also, his back hurt, like a lot.  
Naturally, no one else heard him. He began to compose his own eulogy in his head, as he was going to die here on the floor. So he helplessly lay on the floor for 5 minutes, and then got up to discover that he was completely fine. He got the bag of pirate’s booty out and ate a few.  
“I have the snacks!” He yelled, running back into the room. He had, of course, forgotten to close the bag, so a few cheesy puffs flew out of the bag and onto the freshly clean floor. No one seemed to mind this though, as Asra had been lying about the floor being freshly cleaned so Nax wouldn’t spill snacks everywhere.  
“Since you were gone for too long, we resumed the movie.” said Case.  
“So that’s why you didn’t hear me fall off the shelf.”  
“You fell off the shelf?!”  
“You resumed the movie?!”

15 minutes later, Asra was sleeping peacefully on the floor, right on top of one of the pieces of pirate’s booty, and Rion decided he needed to go to the bathroom, urgently.  
“I’m going to the bathroom,” he said, getting up and pausing the movie.  
“Wait, I need to go too.” Said Zee.  
“And me!” said Nax.  
“Me too!” said Case.  
“Seriously guys?” Rion said. “Well I said it first so I get to go first.”  
“I call second!” everyone else said at the same time. This woke Asra up.  
“Guys, I think I need to use the restroom.” She said.  
No one else heard her because they were all trying their best to get to the bathroom first. They all lined up outside the bathroom like preschoolers. Asra decided it wasn’t worth it and went back to sleep.  
After everyone was done doing their business, they went back to Case’s quarters, to discover that the movie hadn’t saved and they had lost their spot. They then spent the next 20 minutes trying to figure out how to fast forward on a screen, ignoring the progress bar. When they finally figured out that the progress bar existed, they found their spot easily and resumed watching the movie. There really should be movies that save your spot over 100 years from when you’re reading this, but that is irrelevant.  
About halfway through the movie, they were all asleep, because the sugar high from the pirate’s booty ended. Asra woke up, realized that everyone else was asleep, turned off the movie, and continued sleeping.


End file.
